Generator Rex: What if
by YellowAngela
Summary: What if Six had a sister? What if she was his complete opposite? How would he react? How would Holiday? The idea is from WeepingAngels9. This story is written for her. HOLIX
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written for WeepingAngels9 based on her ideas. I will try to update on a regular basis. After debating whether this story is an AU or not I decided to treat it like one of those Marvel What if... stories. So it's AU right now but it could easily be incorporated into my universe if I wanted. Like I said somewhere before, I'm not keen on writing about OC's. Hope you like it.**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Rex sat in his usual seat being bored out of his mind at another one of White Knight's meetings. He couldn't understand why they still had to have these daily meetings. There were no more EVO's to fight and only an occasional megalomaniac to stop. Rex began daydreaming. That is until Six whacked him over the head.

"Pay attention!" He snapped.

"Oh come on, Six." Rex complained rubbing his head. "Why do we need these morning meetings anyway?"

White Knight glared at Rex, "If you were listening, hot shot, I just gave you three an assignment. "

"What?" Rex was dumbfounded. Usually White sent him and Six but rarely all three. It must be serious.

"What's going on?" Even Holiday felt something was off.

"Some unusual energy signals were discovered off the coast of the Caspian Sea. The international community has asked us to help them identify it. Apparently, these signals are disrupting operations there. I've agreed to lend them Dr. Holiday."

"How nice of you to volunteer me without asking." Holiday said sarcastically.

"You are on our payroll." White replied.

"I thought that I still had a say. But you are lucky that I find these anomalies interesting." Holiday acquiesced glancing at her tablet.

"Wait, if they want doc, why are we going?" Rex asked.

The Caspian Sea is constantly under dispute and therefore it is dangerous; you two will be there for protection. You will meet up with another team and figure out these signals. Dust off is in an hour." White Knight then cut off transmission.

Great, there go his plans for the week. Rex took out his cell. He had to cancel his plans with Circe and Noah.

Six glanced over at the doctor behind his shades. After the cure event he still hadn't told her how he felt. It was never the right time, he told himself. But the truth was he was terrified... not that he would ever admit it out loud. But what if she didn't feel the same? He didn't want to wind up looking foolish. He was supposed to be the 6th deadliest man on the planet after all. So he stayed silent much to Rex's dismay.

Holiday looked up from her tablet. "I'll need to get some equipment from my lab. I'll meet you boys by the Keep." She told them as she struggled to push back the heavy chair to get up. To her surprise Six who had been standing next to Rex came over and pulled her chair back so she could more easily get out.

"Umm, thank you." She said a little confused by his courteous gesture.

Six nodded as she walked out of the meeting room.

As soon as she left, Rex glared at his mentor. "You have to tell her."

"There's nothing to tell." Six said as he gathered up his files.

"Six, if you like her, tell her. Otherwise…"Rex shrugged. "She'll never know."

"Exactly." Six replied as he tucked his files under his arm and started walking out. "You now have 45 minutes before we leave. I suggest you worry less about me and more about the mission."

Rex watched as the sliding doors closed behind the agent. _Why was he so stubborn?_ He wondered angrily. Well, if Six wasn't going to do something about it, maybe he will. He grinned mischievously.

0o0

Holiday sat in her lab in the Keep calibrating her instruments. The energy signals were a puzzle. They didn't know where they were emanating from but it must be from some central location to be able to disrupt every machine on or near the Caspian Sea. Oil production was very important and the affected countries were starting to get antsy.

She heard the door of her lab slide open. She turned around to see Rex.

"Hey, doc. Need any help?" He asked cheerfully.

Holiday looked at Rex. He had never offered to help before. What was he up to?

"I'm fine Rex. Bored?" She turned back to her equipment.

"Naaa, I thought I'd help my favorite doctor." He wandered over to some equipment. He picked one up and nearly dropped it.

"Rex, don't touch anything." Holiday snapped. She didn't mean to be curt with him but those were expensive and Rex had destructive tendencies.

"Sorry, doc." Rex said sheepishly. "By the way I think Six needs you for something in the Navigation room."

"Right now?" Holiday asked incredulously.

"I think so." Rex said.

Holiday sighed. Six didn't "need" her very often so it must be important. She got up and walked out. Rex resisted the urge to do a fist pump which was a good thing he didn't because Holiday suddenly peeked back in.

"Don't touch anything!"

"Of course not." Rex said.

0o0

Six stood in the Navigation room. Why on earth did Rex say that the Calan needed to see him? He wasn't even in here at the moment. Holiday walked in.

"Rex, said you needed me for something?" She looked expectantly at Six.

Six suddenly realized what his charge was up to and decided he will destroy him later in training.

"No. Rex must be mistaken." Six said flatly.

Holiday rolled her eyes. "I just came all the way from my lab. Can you at least make something up so I don't feel like I wasted my time?"

"Sorry, you've wasted your time." Six answered.

Holiday sighed. What sort of game was Rex playing? She hoped it wasn't so he could mess around in her lab. She turned to go when suddenly there was an explosion and the ship lurched to its side. Holiday stumbled but was immediately steadied by Six. It took a second for her to register that her face was in his chest and that his arms were around her. She could feel her face getting red. She quickly pulled from his arms and turned around so he couldn't see her face.

"What happened?"

Six who also suddenly felt hot was looking at the radar.

"Looks like we're being attacked by a half dozen ships of unknown origin." He grabbed the intercom. "Man your stations, enemy fighters approaching." He ordered.

Calan ran into the Navigation room with Rex.

"Where were you?" Six looked at the Captain.

"Someone told me there was a situation in the crew room." Calan eyed Rex who had a sudden fascination with the ceiling.

"Never mind. We need to get these fighters off the Keep." Holiday said as another explosion hit the hellicarrier.

Six grabbed Rex and dragged him out of the room.

"Wait where are we going?" Rex protested.

"Doing what the doctor ordered." Six replied.

Calan grabbed the intercom. "Where're my cannons?" He snapped.

Holiday ran back to her lab. She hoped that none of the equipment was damaged.

0o0

Six and Rex stood in the Scout Ship bay. As the door lowered, Rex leapt out. He was in free fall for a few seconds before he formed his boogie pack. As he did so he was fired upon. He turned around and saw a jet flying straight at him. He maneuvered just in time before the jet could collide with him.

He formed his battle axes and sliced the tail as it passed by. Rex watched the plane plummet. He realized that the jet was empty! Rex was about to fly off when he was hit from behind; his boogie pack fell apart and he started falling. He formed his sky slyder just before he hit the water below. Skimming the surface and creating waves on either side he pulled up to face the jet that fired on him. He formed his block party to deflect the laser fire. He charged the jet but before he could do anything it blew up. The jet erupted into flames. Rex looked around and saw an unfamiliar jet. It was painted bright yellow. The pilot waved at him and Rex hesitantly returned a wave. He watched as the pilot blew another fighter jet out of the sky.

"Rex." Six called on his comlink.

"Yeah?" Rex answered.

"Who is that?"

"Yo no se. I don't know. But he's pretty good." Rex watched the yellow jet do a roll and a flip before downing the last enemy jet.

"Make contact." Six said. "He isn't responding to our hails."

"What should I do knock on the windshield and introduce myself?" Rex scoffed.

"Do what you have to." Six answered.

Grumbling Rex raced to catch up with the pilot. He tapped on the glass. The pilot flipped the visor up and to Rex's surprise…

"You're a girl?" He gasped.

The pilot couldn't possibly have heard him but she winked at him. She looked familiar but Rex couldn't put his finger on it.

She motioned for him to land. Pontoons extended from the bottom of the jet. Rex watched as the plane landed on the water. Rex followed.

The pilot in a yellow flight suit stood in the open cockpit.

"What's up, machine boy?" She greeted him cheerfully.

"Who are you?"Rex asked feeling a little disoriented.

"I'm Aimi Hondo." She answered. "I take it you are from Providence?"

"Ah, yeah." Rex was still in a stupor.

"Great. Take me to your leader." She joked.

"Huh?" Rex was confused.

"Wow, none too swift are you? Well, who's in charge? I need to talk to `em." She said seriously this time.

Rex pointed at the Keep. Aimi looked up and nodded. She put her visor back down, got back into her jet and flew off.

Rex watched as the Scout Bay door open and the jet fly in. Rex snapped out of it and followed the jet into the Keep.

Aimi had gotten out of her jet and was surveying the interior of the Scout Bay. Six and Holiday walked in. Aimi started when she saw Six.

"Akio?" She asked Six.

Six remained emotionless. "The name's Six." To Rex's surprise Aimi burst out laughing. When Six continued to show no amusement, Aimi stopped.

"Oh, you were serious." Aimi said. "That's a very… unusual name."

"Who are you?" Six ignored the comment.

"I'm Aimi Hondo. I'm suppose to rendezvous with Providence to see if we can figure out what and where these energy signals are coming from."

Holiday stepped in. "I'm Dr. Holiday. I'll be assisting you. Why were those jets attacking us?"

"I have no idea but it's the third time this week. The airbase here reported that jets have been taking off by themselves and attacking cargo ships in the area. We've salvaged a few downed jets to see what could be controlling them but so far…" She shrugged.

"I see." Holiday furrowed her brow. "You said that it's happened several times this week and this week is when the unusual energy signals appeared. Seems too perfect to be coincidental."

"We think there's a connection too but so far we are at a lost to find it." She kept looking at Six. "Please come to my home. It's also my base of operations. You can look at the data I have and see if you can spot something we've missed."

"Thank you." Holiday did not miss how Aimi kept looking at Six. Six, however, gave no indication he either noticed or if he did, didn't care. She studied Aimi and like Rex found something familiar about her.

"Where's your control room? I'll give you the coordinates." Aimi said with a smile as she walked past them to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. I was finishing up my Valentine's story and was waiting for a reply before continuing. Enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

An hour later they were in what can only be described as a castle by the sea. It was lavishly decorated with 13th century Japanese art and weaponry. Rex and Holiday gaped at all the paraphernalia as they followed Aimi down the long dim hallway. Six looked straight ahead and his eyes did not deviate either to the left or the right.

When they came to a metal door, Aimi put her palm on the pad on the wall. The pad scanned her palm. A mechanical voice said, "Welcome Aimi." The metal door slid open.

She walked through and motioned for the group to follow her in. As Holiday and Rex walked in they had to squint against the sudden bright fluorescent lights. Six with his shades had no such problem.

"Welcome to my lab." Aimi said.

When Rex and Holiday's eyes adjusted they stared in wonder at all the state of the art equipment. From the outside the room did not look as large as it was. Scientists in lab coats walked around with their clipboards, others were looking through microscopes while still others were at computers looking through data.

A scientist walked up to Aimi and handed her a tablet. Aimi looked at it briefly before handing it to Holiday.

Holiday quickly skimmed through the data and accompanying documents.

"It'll take me a while to go through all this information." Holiday said.

"Take all the time you need. I've set up a workspace for you." She waved her hand to the corner of the room. A large desk with a flat screen monitor sat ready for her. Holiday wasted no time. She unpacked the gear she brought and started studying the information on the tablet.

"While the doctor is working would you like a tour of my home?" She asked Six and Rex.

Six was about to turn her down when Rex said excitedly, "Sure, we'd love to see your place."

Six glared at Rex but before he could respond Aimi grabbed their arms and said, "Great! Let's go." She pulled them through the metal door.

0o0

Did this place ever end? Six was getting impatient. He and Rex went through nearly every room. The place was like a Japanese museum. It was clear that Aimi was proud of her heritage although she did look like she had mixed blood in her.

When they came to the game room, Rex's eyes grew wide. It contained every game system known to man and some that he had never seen before. He walked in like a zombie pulled by the seductive electric glow of the arcade.

"I guess we lost him." Aimi laughed. Six was not amused. He was about to go and grab Rex when Aimi grabbed his arm and pulled him with her.

"There's something I want to show you." She said mysteriously.

Before Six can say anything she dragged him down the hall to the next room. He was about to protest when he stopped and stared at the portrait hanging over the fireplace.

It looked almost exactly like him except the man had a beard and garbed in samurai gear.

He turned to look at Aimi. Her usual carefree air was replaced with a more serious attitude.

"I think you may be my long lost twin brother Akio." She told him.

Usually revelations like these would result in tears of joy or embracing. Instead Six turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Aimi ran after him. "Aren't you even the least bit curious?"

"No." Six said almost angrily. He stormed into the game room.

Rex was on the DDR trying to beat the high score. Six pulled him off.

"Auugghh! No I almost had it!" Rex protested as he watched the screen flash _Game Over_.

Six ignoring Rex yanked him along.

"Where's the fire?" Rex asked sarcastically.

Aimi trotted along side Six. "Ok, this wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting but the fact remains you are my brother."

"Que wha?" Rex stopped walking and pulled his arm from Six's grip. He stared at his ninja nanny as he stalked down the hallway. He then looked at Aimi who looked puzzled.

Six paused and turned his head. They could see the scowl on his face.

"I have no family other than the Numbers." Six snapped. He continued down the hallway.

"I don't get it. I thought he'd be excited." Aimi said confused.

"Well, Six is not your typical hombre." Rex said as he ran to catch up with him.

Aimi paused a second before following after.

0o0

Six walked into the lab and approached Holiday's desk. Rebecca was thoroughly absorbed in her work. So much so that she didn't even notice when Six leaned against her desk. He cleared his throat. Holiday looked up startled.

"Oh, Six, what's up?" She bent back down to her data.

"How long before you discover the source of the energy signals?"

"What?" Holiday looked at him. "Six, I don't know how long this will take but it may be awhile."

"Well, can you speed it up?" Six asked uncharacteristically.

"Six, things like these can't be rushed. Now if you'll excuse me you are holding me up." Holiday turned back to her notes.

Six grinded his teeth. Rex walked in.

"Hey, your sister was wondering why you're being all emo."

Holiday looked up, "Sister?"

"Yeah, Aimi is Six's sister!"

If someone had told her that the moon was made of green cheese she couldn't have been more dubious.

"But how?" She sputtered.

"I can explain." Aimi said coming up.

"I'm not interested." Six said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Holiday didn't understand.

"That's my business." He snapped before walking away.

Rex, Holiday, and Aimi was left watching him leave the lab.

0o0

Holiday made a few discoveries about the energy signals. She gave her findings to the scientists and left to find Six.

She was not lucky enough to have gotten the tour so she ended up wandering around the whole castle. Serendipitously, she wandered into the room with the look-a-like portrait of Six. She stared at it. It really did look like him minus the beard and the clothing.

"He was an ancestor of ours from the Kamakura period." Aimi broke into her thoughts.

Holiday looked at Aimi. She suddenly realized why she thought she had seen her before. She had some of the unmistakable facial features of Six but it was her eyes. Holiday had only seen Six's eyes a few times but they were unforgettable. This woman had those same eyes. But personality wise they couldn't be more different. Aimi was extroverted, friendly, and open. Six to put it lightly was not.

"When I saw Ak… Six, I knew he must be the brother my mother told me about on her deathbed. " Aiimi said sadly. "I don't know why he doesn't want to know about his past."

"Because my family abandoned me and I was left to fend for myself." A voice came from behind the ladies. Holiday and Aimi turned around to find Six scowling at them.

"Please let me explain." Aimi protested.

"It doesn't interest me." Six said curtly.

"But it does interest me." Holiday said softly. Six locked eyes with Holiday behind his shades.

Aimi looked from Six to Holiday and realized that there was more between them than they let on.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them. Then to Aimi's surprise Six asked,

"Where was mother all those years?"

It seems the doctor held some sway over the stoic man.

Aimi smiled lightly. "You may want to sit down. It's a long story."

0o0

Six and Holiday sat on the couch across from Aimi who was seated on an armchair.

She offered them some tea. Six declined but Holiday accepted. When they were settled, Aimi gave them a small smile.

"You're probably wondering why I've called you here." She joked.

Six glared at her.

"Jeez, lighten up little brother." She leaned back in her chair.

"Please, begin." Holiday gently prompted.

Aimi took a sip and placed her cup down.

"It started as an unlikely romance between the daughter of a yakuza leader and a marine stationed in Japan. Despite their differences and the objections of her family they married and were happy… for a time. The daughter was not involved in the family business but that does not preclude you from being a target. While protecting her, her husband was killed. She was 8 months pregnant with twins. Her family was willing to take care of her and one of her children but not both. Having no other choice she gave one up."

Holiday glanced at Six. To anyone else it looked as if his expression didn't change. But she could tell by how stiffly he held his shoulders and the tightening of his jaw that he was angry.

"My mother was consumed by guilt. As she was dying she finally told me the truth that I had a twin that she gave up so that I could be given a chance to live. She made me promise to look for you and to find out what had happened to you. After her funeral, I made a search but the church where she left you was long gone and the orphanage you grew up in closed because of the scandal. Not that it mattered since I found out you ran away from there. You effectively disappeared." She paused to let the story sink in.

"But fate has brought us back together. And we can be a family again."

Aimi waited for her brother's response.

Holiday knew that Six was struggling to keep his emotions in check. She could see him clenching and unclenching his teeth. If his fists tighten anymore he would draw blood. She did something unexpected. She softly placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her face. It was full of understanding and patience. His boiling rage melted into a dull anger. He got up.

"We are not family. Mother gave me up. Clearly, I didn't matter enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I have check on Rex." Six walked out of the room.

Holiday looked at Aimi. She was confused at Six's response.

Holiday swallowed hard the lump in her throat.

"Don't mind him. He's had it rough." She got up as well. "I'll go talk to him."

Holiday followed after Six.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's an early update to this story. I'm having problems with this. Hope you like it anyway.**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Holiday found him in the Scout Ship looking through the computer.

"Six?" She asked uncertainly.

"She gave me up. I almost died. If it wasn't for…" He looked at Holiday and wondered how much he really wanted to divulge of his sordid past to her. "If it wasn't for certain people I wouldn't be here. Look at her. She was given everything. I had to fight just to survive."

"Are you saying you wish that your mother gave her up instead?" Holiday asked quietly.

"No, but…" There was no way he could say it without sounding selfish or bitter. "But maybe I would have turned out differently."

"And we would never have met." Holiday added.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Six, I know it hurts to think that you were not wanted. But what you went through has made you a better man… the best man I have ever met." Holiday said blushing slightly. She turned to leave before she completely turned red but Six grabbed her elbow.

"You don't know what I've done, who I've hurt." Six said ruefully.

"But I do remember, even if you don't, all the good you have done, saving Rex, my sister, countless civilians' lives… being my friend, my defender, my rock." Holiday was seriously starting to turn red.

She didn't notice that Six had pulled her closer. "I lost those memories."

"But you never lose who you essentially are. Even if you try to hide behind your stoic façade, your goodness comes through." She said in a low voice. She was starting to lean in as he bent over to hear her.

She suddenly became acutely aware how close his face was. His hands were resting on her waist. Her hands somehow found its way to his chest. He leaned in and she closed her eyes.

When his lips met hers, she felt a shock run through her head to her toes. Her arms traveled from his chest to around his neck. She pulled him closer as she felt his arms tighten around her waist.

Six's heart was racing and he felt light-headed. One of his arms traveled to her head. He loosened her bun and felt a thrill as her hair cascaded down her shoulders. Their kiss became more passionate.

He always knew Holiday cared about him but she cared about everyone. He wanted more and was never sure if she felt the same. Maybe before he lost his memories he knew but after the memory loss he was less confident about their relationship. Even now with her in his arms he was still concerned that she would pull away.

"Doctor Holiday?" Holiday's comlink blared in her ear. She pulled away a bit startled. Six started nuzzling her neck. She cleared her throat and tried to catch her breath before answering.

"Holiday here." She was having a hard time keeping her voice normal as Six began peppering her neck with kisses.

"Doctor, we need you in the lab. We've discovered something thanks to your insight." Aimi's voice came through the comlink.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said as she tried to extract herself from Six's embrace.

Six held her tight.

"Six, I have to go." Rebecca said.

"I know." He said as he kissed her again. When she finally pulled away, Rebecca almost laughed. She used the sleeve of her lab coat to wipe some lipstick from the corners of his mouth.

"I don't think pink is your color." She smirked.

Six had a smirk on his face as well. Using his thumb he cleaned off some stray lipstick from Holiday's face. Holiday pulled her hair back into a bun as she left the scout ship. She gave one last smile to Six before exiting.

Six stood in the ship trying to get his heart rate back to normal. She must know now how he felt about her. He hoped she felt the same. He shook his head to clear it before going to the lab.

0o0

Holiday looked incredulously at the sheets. "Are you sure? She asked Aimi.

"Yes. The signals are disrupting the nanites that are bonded to the machines. It's causing some to shut down and some to go haywire."

"Why have the nanites in people not been affected?" Holiday asked while flipping through the reports.

"It seems that the frequency the machines' nanites react to are different than the ones in people or even animals. "

"I see." Holiday was thinking about Rex. She was not sure how this would affect him since his nanites made machines. She called the boy over.

"Rex, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, fine doc, why?"

"Well, if this report is correct you could be affected by these energy signals."

"Well, so far so good." Rex flexed his arm.

"The other thing we've discovered thanks to you is that the signals are coming in waves. The closer the source the more the machines seem to be affected."

"So you can pinpoint the location of the origin of the signals based on…"

"Exactly." Aimi finished for her.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find the source." Six suddenly appeared. Everyone jumped a little when he spoke.

"Goodness, you do that often?" Aimi looked at Six.

Six didn't answer her.

Aimi shook her head. "We need some time to protect our jets from the signals and to fit them with trackers. Then Dr. Holiday needs to calibrate the instruments…" Aimi stopped talking as Six turned to walk away.

"Tell me when we are ready to go." He said without turning around.

"Wow, is he always this much fun?" Aimi frowned.

"He's a riot. Don't let the exterior fool you." Rex said sarcastically as he followed his mentor.

Aimi looked at Holiday.

"What do you see in him?" She asked.

Startled, Holiday looked at Aimi in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I see the way he looks at you and you and him." Aimi said simply.

Holiday blushed. Was it so obvious even to strangers?

"I mean he's so… I don't know? Cranky?" Aimi seemed at a lost for words.

"He can be a little… gruff at times but he's got a good heart." Holiday defended him.

"Hmph. If it was me I wouldn't be able to stand someone like that." Aimi said truthfully.

"I wonder if we are related."

Holiday didn't tell Aimi that she had swiped a piece of her hair earlier and looked at her DNA. It definitely indicated that they were related. She wanted to be sure and knew that Six would want to be sure as well.

Holiday just smiled and went to work on the trackers.

0o0

Aimi found Six on one of the turrets of the castle overlooking the water.

"Hey," she said softly.

Six didn't say anything.

"Listen, I get it that you're angry that mother left you at the doorstep of the church but I didn't get to finish the story. "

"I'm not interested." He snapped.

"Would you rather I tell it Dr. Holiday?" Her voice changed becoming harder, colder.

Six turned his head and glared at her but said nothing.

"I'm sure she would be interested in your past. I know about the Numbers. Anyone in the mercenary world knows about them. You kept with interesting company brother. "She said coldly.

Six walked angrily towards her. "If you so much as breathe a word to Reb… Dr. Holiday…."

Aimi didn't miss the slip. "You like her don't you. How would she feel about you if she knew about the jobs you pulled in Budapest? Or Rome?"

Six didn't even realize that one of his blades had slipped into his hand. "You wouldn't dare." He growled.

"Try me." A blade appeared in her hand.

Suddenly metal hit metal. Aimi blocked Six's hit. Six pressed hard against her blade until their faces were inches from each other. She could see Six's eyes behind the shades. They were full of rage and something else… fear? She used her foot to shove Six away. Six stumbled back for a second and came at her. He was good she had to admit but she was well trained too. She blocked each blow expertly.

Six gritted his teeth. She was well trained in the art of combat. He was upset at himself for letting her get to him. Why was he attacking her? They were supposed to be on the same side. But the thought of her telling Holiday about his past made him… react uncharacteristically. He wasn't sure what Holiday would think. Would she be repulsed? He couldn't take that chance. He couldn't lose her. Not now. So he turned to his old mercenary knee-jerk reaction… attack the enemy.

"Hit a nerve didn't I?" Aimi taunted him trying to get more of a reaction from him. She was tired of his stoic act. Even now as he attacked he wore his usual expression.

Six of course didn't answer.

He preferred to let his blade do the talking. They parried, thrust, and punched their way across the turret.

"I don't know what she sees in you. She could do so much better. Find someone who can actually show they care." Aimi continued. She saw his jaw clenched. She was satisfied that she got a reaction from him.

Six knew she was just trying to mess with him but he couldn't help it. It was as if she was voicing his every fear. He tried to calm himself… find his center.

Six brought his blade down on Aimi's head. Aimi brought her katana up to her head to block it. His other blade came out of his sleeve and he sliced at her middle. It would have been a killing shot if Aimi hadn't brought out a tanto blade to block it. Six was surprised at himself. He was angry but he wasn't really aiming to kill her. Her words really got to him. Maybe if he hadn't lost his memories he would be less insecure about his relationship with Holiday. But he was falling back into his old mercenary habits. He saw himself fighting ruthlessly. It was a person he didn't care to ever see again and a person he certainly didn't want Holiday to ever see. He pulled back.

Aimi watched him carefully. She didn't let him see but she was a little shaken that he would try to kill her. Then again she knew that was her fault. She said some things that maybe she shouldn't have.

They looked at each other.

"I'm sorry," was Six's only response as he folded up his blades. He turned to walk down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, too." Aimi replied.

Six paused a second before he gave an imperceptible nod. Then he continued down the stairs.

Aimi let out a breath and leaned against the wall.

"Ms. Hondo, the jets are ready." Her communication device crackled to life.

Aimi picked it up and answered. "On my way. Let Agent Six and Rex know."

She put the radio back on her belt. She gritted her teeth. Her family issues will have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I have mentioned before that I am a _math_ teacher right? I know, poor excuse. I do proofread but sometimes I miss things... actually, I realize I miss many things. When I catch them I try to correct them. So I apologize in advance for the inevitable mistakes. Also I feel that when Holiday gets into her work she is very focused. Hence when Six interrupts her she seems a little dismissive. High expectations make me nervous. I hope I don't disappoint.**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Holiday was startled by the bruise on the side of Six's face when she saw him. When she saw bruises on Aimi as well, she suspected they had an altercation. She was curious but focused on the task at hand. She pretended that she did not notice.

Six knew that Holiday knew but appreciated the fact that she said nothing. She just gave them instructions on the tracker.

"When the energy signal gets stronger, the tracker will start flashing rapidly. A solid light means you are dead center. Six keep an eye on Rex. I don't know how the signals will affect him." She said business like.

Aimi looked inquisitively at Holiday. Aimi was sure that she noticed their bruises but she remained silent on that subject. Rex had opened his mouth to say something but Holiday shot him a look that shut him up. Aimi realized that Holiday was giving Six space. She once again wondered how Holiday could be so patient with this stubborn, cold man.

They got into their jets. Rex was fitted with a tracker and he brought out his boogie pack. Each was given different coordinates to search.

Holiday watched as they took off. Six was the last to leave. He gave her a long lingering look which she returned. Then he was gone. Holiday sighed and went back to the lab to monitor their progress.

0o0

Six tried to keep his mind on the task at hand. He checked and rechecked the coordinates of his flight path. His mind however kept wandering back to Aimi's threat. What if she did tell Holiday about the Numbers? After he lost his memories, Rex informed him about their disastrous mission to save One and reassured him that no one knew about their impromptu trip. So Holiday had no idea of his past affiliations, although apparently, she had met Five once.

He couldn't risk her knowing… for her safety. He kept telling himself that but that was only partially true. He was afraid she would hate him if she really knew him. He had hinted to her before that he wasn't as good as she thought him to be. It didn't seem to faze her. But that's because she didn't really know. What if she knew the details, every detail, would she be so forgiving, accepting of him?

Suddenly, the flashing light broke him from his thoughts. He cursed himself for not noticing sooner. He had to backtrack to make sure he didn't miss anything. As he did so, a call came from Rex.

"Six, I think I may need some help." Six could tell the boy was trying to keep calm but panic was creeping into his voice.

"Rex, what's wrong?" Six asked.

"I… I don't know but as soon as the tracker started blinking my boogie pack started flying sluggish. And…" Rex stopped suddenly.

"Rex! Rex, come in!" Six was starting to get worried. He turned his plane around to Rex's coordinates. "Rex!"

"S…six, I can't hold my boogie pack together."

"Get out of their Rex!" Six ordered.

"I would but I don't know where to go to get away from the…" Rex's transmission ended.

Six grinded his teeth and increased his speed.

0o0

Holiday had wanted Rex to stay behind but he had insisted on going. She hadn't been able to create a device for him to block the signals without affecting her ability to read his biometrics. So she made him promise the second he felt funny he would come right back. But now she was angry at herself for listening to him. He was a teenager. Teenagers always push their luck. Now he was in trouble. His biometrics were flat lining and he was no longer responding to her.

"Six," she frantically called him.

"I know." Six responded.

"Hurry," she urged him.

"I see him." He said with more calm than he felt.

He could see that Rex was struggling to stay up. Finally his build fell apart and Rex started falling. Six thinking quick flew underneath him. Rex fell onto the wing and held on.

Six put the plane on autopilot and popped open the hatch. He climbed out onto the wing and helped Rex into the jet.

"You okay?" He asked as he closed the hatch.

"Owww, I'm fine now. It's my builds. They're not responding to me." Rex said confused.

"We're going back to the castle. Holiday needs to check you out." Six said.

0o0

Holiday scanned Rex.

"You're fine now. And you said that it was just your builds that started acting up when you reached the energy signals?"

"Yeah, that's about right." Rex rubbed the back of his neck. "It's like my nanites all started getting confused and started, I don't know, attacking each other. I couldn't maintain my builds."

"Hmm," Holiday frowned as she stared at her clipboard.

"Is he okay?" Aimi walked in concerned.

"I'm fine now, thanks." Rex told her.

"Rex, you need to stay here. I don't want you going out." Holiday looked at the boy.

"Aww, man." Rex grumbled.

"Listen to the doctor." Aimi said. She looked around. "Where's Agent Six?"

"He went back out to look for the signals." Holiday answered without looking up.

"Rex, go rest up. I need to study these reading a little more."

"Okay, doc." Rex got off the table. He looked at Aimi. "Can I use the arcade?"

"Sure, if the doctor says its okay." Aimi laughed. Holiday just nodded.

Rex whooped and ran out of the room.

"Teenagers are so easily pleased." Aimi smiled. She turned to the doctor who was frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I think I've found something. Your tracker found strong energy readings." She told Aimi.

"Yes, how did you know?" Aimi looked at Holiday in surprise.

Holiday walked to the map. She marked off three spots. "I had the trackers transmit data in real time. All three of you found strong energy readings… here, here, and here. From the information I received from the trackers it looks like the signals cover the same area. Now look…." Holiday connected the three points.

Aimi couldn't see anything but a triangle. "I don't get it." She admitted to Holiday.

"Wait, this will help. She took the marker again and started forming circles around each point.

Aimi's eyes widened. The circles intersected at a common point.

"I think we need to investigate that point here. I think the three locations are just receivers for the signal emanating from this point." Holiday circled the point of convergence.

Aimi nodded. She pulled out her radio. "All units fly to the following coordinates immediately."

"Wait. Are those planes protected from the signals?" Holiday asked.

"No," Aimi admitted. "We only had time to make two signal blocking devices."

"Well, start making more. Meanwhile, I think Six and you should go investigate since your planes are equipped." Holiday said as she turned back to her notes.

"All units belay that order." Aimi looked at the doctor. She could see why her brother liked her. She was brilliant, no nonsense yet tempered with compassion and kindness.

"Hey, Dr. Holiday, how much do you know about my brother?" She asked out of the blue.

Holiday looked up in surprise. "Six likes his privacy." She said quietly.

_In other words not much._

"Do you want to know about his past?" Aimi inquired.

"Six will tell me when he's ready." Holiday said hesitantly.

"I can tell you." Aimi offered.

There was a moment of silence between the two women.

"Don't you want to know what he may be hiding?" Aimi asked.

Holiday struggled. As a scientist she was naturally curious and every fiber of her being wanted to know. But the part of her that loved Six knew it was wrong to go behind his back. She had to trust that when he was ready, he will let her know.

"I want to know but I want Six to tell me. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." She said firmly. Holiday walked away.

Aimi contemplatively watched her leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who are reading and all who reviewed. Kinda having trouble pulling the pieces together. Right now my heart and head isn't quite into it. Personal stuff and all. I don't know when I'm updating next but I hope you like this. Warning: It ends on a cliffhanger.**

**I do not own, blah, blah, blah.**

Six received the coordinates from Holiday. As he flew over the area his tracker stopped blinking and went into a solid light. He flew low to see what was below him. He almost missed it, but he thought he saw something blinking under the water. He radioed Holiday.

"Six, you have to take a closer look! Aimi's on her way." Holiday said excitedly.

Six's jaw clenched at his sister's name. He was ashamed that he attacked and tried to kill her. But he was afraid that she would tell Holiday about parts of his past that he would rather keep hidden from her. Also the more he thought about it the more he realized he did want to know the rest of the story. However, he was too proud to tell her that. Now he had to investigate the energy signals with her. He shoved all his feelings, fear, and fury into the deep dark closet of his mind. He needed to get a grip, finish this mission and leave, never to speak of this again. Then everything will be like it was before. Even as he thought those thoughts, he didn't really believe it. Six was usually a decisive man and the fact that he didn't know what to do unnerved him more than he was willing to admit.

The roar of a jet broke him from his reverie. It was bright yellow. Aimi. She pointed to the water below.

He and his sister landed their planes on the sea. They opened their hatches and looked at each other.

"There's something below the surface of the water." Six said.

Aimi rummaged in the back of her jet and tossed him a small device.

"It's something my science team has been working on. It filters oxygen from the water so you can breathe like a fish underwater. Put it in your mouth and breathe through your mouth normally." She put one in her own and dived into the water.

Six frowned at the breathing apparatus, but he placed it in his mouth and dove after his sister.

They both swam for the blinking light. As they got closer they saw that it looked like a sunken oil rig platform. The blinking was a residual light on the rig. Six and Aimi swam lower for a closer look. The crane on the platform came to life and swung at them. Six and Aimi scattered to avoid the sharp hook at the end. The crane changed its trajectory and swung at Six. Six's magna blades came out and he sliced the hook and crane. He watched as the crane fell apart. Then Six was shoved aside by Aimi. When he looked up he saw that she had pushed him away from another crane coming at him. She caught the hook as it passed and sliced the crane in half with her katana. When the immediate danger was over they swam onto the platform. Aimi checked the doors and Six checked the portholes.

Then Six discovered a hatch. He was able to turn the circular handle and motioned his sister over before opening it. When the hatch was opened Aimi went in first along with the rushing water. As Six jumped in after, he pulled the hatch shut. They were immediately plunged into darkness for a second until Aimi lit an electric torch. Six did the same and began examining his surroundings. It was damp but they were no longer under water except for the water that had entered with them which pooled around their feet. Six took off his breathing apparatus.

"Where did this come from?" He wondered out loud.

"This rig sank several years ago after an accident. A tug boat went out of control and rammed one of its support legs." Aimi looked around holding the light closer to objects so she can study them more clearly.

"What happened to the crew?" Six asked.

"They managed to get most of the workers off. A few fatalities but it could have been worse. Never discovered what happened to cause the tug boat to go haywire."

There was silence as the siblings wandered around the area.

"By the way, thanks." Six broke the quiet.

Startled Aimi paused in her examination. Without turning around she answered, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

There was silence again as they continued exploring the space.

"Do you always wear those shades?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I like them."

"It's nearly pitch black down here."

"I can see fine."

" I think it's a subconscious way for you to hide yourself from the world, to not allow anyone in or any feeling out."

Six almost snorted. "So you're Freud now?"

"I dabble in psychology in my spare time."

"What spare time? I looked you up." Six said evenly. "You also keep interesting company."

Aimi shrugged. "I've got nothing to hide. I dabbled in the family business but left to do my own thing. Went here and there picking up odd jobs."

"Odd jobs? You have been directly involved in no less than 15 conflicts around the world and indirectly involved in another dozen or so although there is no proof." Six accused.

"I like to help out the under-dog." Aimi sounded bored.

"By supplying them with weapons?" Six asked with an edge in his tone.

Aimi sighed and turned around to face Six.

"What are you getting at, Six? You want me to be the bad guy?" Aimi studied the silent man in the dim light.

Six didn't respond.

"Look, the reason mother left you is because she knew that because you were male they would have force you into the life of the yakuza. I joined willingly because being around certain people kinda influences you, ya know? Mother never approved but I was stubborn. It wasn't until one day I learned the hard way that it wasn't a game and that people… real people got hurt because of what I did." She said wistfully. She looked at Six who had turned and seemed to be studying the wall in earnest. "Mother, didn't want you to be stuck in a life not your own. She wanted you to be free to make your own choices and to live your own life. If she had chosen you, you would be head of the clan right now."

Six glanced back at his sister. He understood what Aimi was saying and in some ways it made sense. But on an emotional level Six was still feeling hurt, not that he would ever let it show or admit to it.

"It's ironic that I ended up a mercenary." Six observed sardonically.

"I heard ex-mercenary. You've technically gone legit." Aimi said.

"You haven't." Six noted.

"I work better under the radar." Aimi commented wryly.

"What's your interest in this?"

"What's with the twenty questions?"

"You started with the shades. I just wanted to make sure you're not going to hurt the people I lo… work with." Six finished.

Aimi looked at him. "I'm not in the business of hurting people anymore. I'm trying to help. I know the conflict between the countries here vying for the natural resources but in the end no trade is going to hurt the regular people."

"How noble of you." Six said dryly.

"Hey, you were apart of the group that stopped the world wide plague."

"That was Rex."

"And who looks after him?" Aimi cocked her head. "That boy looks up to you. You should see how he talks about you."

Six didn't answer. Silence hung in the room.

"I found a door to another room." Aimi said. "Be ready just in case it's flooded."

Six nodded getting the apparatus ready.

Aimi opened the door. She didn't have to worry however. They proceeded into the next room which looked like the mess hall.

"Creepy vibes." Aimi noted.

Six had to agree but he wasn't about to say it. There was creaking and groaning of the metal from the pressure of the water outside. "Doesn't seem to be anything here." Six looked around.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened on the turret. I shouldn't have said what I did. I guess I was just angry at your stubbornness." Aimi said softly to Six.

Six was quiet for a second. "It's okay."

They were silent again as they looked around the area.

"This must have been the rec room." Aimi said looking at the cracked television screen. "Hmph, satellite tv." She continued, looking at the receiver. She touched the box.

"It's warm!" She exclaimed.

Six frowned. "That's impossible." He walked over and felt the box.

"What? Don't believe me?" Aimi glowered at him.

"Just checking," was his reply. "This doesn't make sense. Holiday," He pressed his comlink.

"Yes?" Holiday answered.

Six informed her about what they found.

"Six, I don't like this. You better get out." Holiday's worried voice came through before static shut off communications.

"We need to get out now!" Six grabbed Aimi's arm and pulled her towards the door which suddenly slid shut on its own. All the lights came on blinding Aimi who quickly shielded her eyes with her arm. Six with his shades only squinted slightly.

"You have trespassed upon my operations. Prepare to be terminated." A familiar voice said.

Six gritted his teeth, "ZAG-RS!"

"Say wha?" Aimi looked at him.

"It's an artificial intelligence system created by one of the nanite scientists as a decontamination system to eliminate stray nanites. But after the Nanite Event it became bent on destroying all life." Six quickly explained.

"Why because we all have nanites?" She quipped.

"Exactly." Six answered.

"Oh seriously? Really, well, that's stupid." Aimi blinked.

"Your evaluation is flawed, although the point is moot since you will be terminated… now." Suddenly the room began filling with gas.

"Hydrogen Sulfide! It's deadly!" Six said automatically covering his mouth and nose with his arm.

"I know what it is!" Aimi snapped also covering her face. But it did not help. Within seconds they were both coughing. Unless they did something fast they would be unconscious in a matter of minutes and dead in a few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Still working through the block. This is also a cliffhanger sorry. **

**Don't own any of the characters.**

Six brought out one of his magna blades and sliced open the door. He kicked it open. Both he and Aimi ran to the next room.

They were not safe yet. The gas was coming in through the opening. The room was full of bunk beds, probably the sleeping quarters.

"Quick, grab the mattress and block the door!" Six coughed.

Aimi pulled the mattress from one of the bunk beds and hauled it over to the door.

Six helped her push it against the small frame blocking off most of the gas from coming in. Some still seeped through the sides.

"We'll be safer if we move away from here." Aimi wheezed.

"Agreed." Six pushed the mattress firmly against the door frame to try to seal off more of the gas. Then they made their way to the next room.

"What is ZAG-RS doing in a sunken oil rig?" Aimi looked at Six.

"I don't know." He admitted. "We thought we took care of it."

"Well, apparently not." Aimi said dryly.

Six try to reach Holiday again but was met with more static.

"Well, what now?" Aimi looked at her brother.

"We know what is causing the disruptions now. So we take care of it." He unsheathed his blades.

"So we go kick some computer chaise? Sounds like fun. Count me in." She drew out her katana.

"Don't you take anything seriously?" Six glared at her.

"Are you kidding? This is me, serious." She gave him a wide smile. "You should see me when I let my hair down."

"Heaven forbid." Six rolled his eyes and turned his attention to finding where the wayward computer was located. "Watch your step. There might be traps."

Aimi snorted in a very unlady-like manner. "Watch yourself."

0o0

Holiday was frenetically trying to hail Six and Aimi.

"Come in, Six? Aimi?" Holiday slammed down the receiver. She put her face in her hands. _Think, girl_! She told herself. They were still hours away from getting enough planes protected from the signals. Anything mechanical would automatically become disabled or worse. What could she do? She knew they were in trouble and needed help. Wait! When she was wandering around the castle, she had seen something in the waters on the side. She had vaguely thought it looked impressive but because she was preoccupied with finding Six, didn't stay to admire it. Holiday ran to where she hoped was where she'd seen it.

Sure enough it lay gleaming in dry dock. It was a 15 or 16th century Japanese warship… an atakebune. Actually, they were floating fortresses rather than real warships, and they were usually only used in coastal fights. But they had oars to propel them because their bulk impeded wind-based propulsion. Holiday had seen one in a museum once. This looked like it was in perfect working order. She saw a maintenance worker walk past below.

"Hello, sir!" Holiday called down to him.

Startled the man looked up from his clipboard. "Yes' am?"

"Does that thing work?" She pointed at the ship.

The man looked to see where she was pointing. He grinned and nodded.

"Of course, Ms. Hondo only has the best."

"Can you get a crew together immediately?" Holiday asked.

The man looked thoughtful and scratched his head with his pen.

"Don't see why not. Just needs a bit of elbow grease to get it going. Why?"

"Ms. Hondo and Agent Six are in trouble." Holiday explained.

"Well, why din't ya say that before?" He huffed. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and announced, "Gamma unit to dry dock asap!"

Rex was playing in the arcade when he heard people run pass the arcade. He peeked out and saw a bunch of men in uniform running down the hall. He frowned. Something's going down and he didn't like being left out. When the last man ran by, Rex followed after.

0o0

Rex gaped as he stood in front of some sort of ship.

"Rex, what are you doing here? I told you to rest." Holiday's annoyed voice brought him back.

"What's going on?" He asked eyes still glued to the ship.

Holiday sighed. "We lost contact with Six and Aimi…."

"What?" Rex spun around to look at Doc. "What happened?"

"I don't know but the last thing Six said was that the receiver for the satellite TV was warm, which means it's working, which means that someone or something is down there with them."

"What satellite TV?" Rex looked confused.

"Oh that's right. You weren't there when I found the location of the signals. Six and Aimi discovered an underwater oil rig at my coordinates."

"You mean to say they are trapped underwater with some sort of monster?" Rex wrinkled his brow.

"We're not sure what it is but it was able to cut communications." Holiday looked at her watch impatiently. "Nothing mechanical can get near the area. We need something that is a little more primitive."

"Cool, we're going to save them on this boat?" Rex looked at the ship again.

"It's a Japanese warship, Rex. Didn't you do the assignment on Japanese naval history I gave you last week?"

"Uhh, I was busy?"

"Mmm-hmm, when we get back, remind me to check your homework." Holiday said, "And who said we were going. Only I'm going with a skeleton crew of Aimi's men."

"Awww, come on. I can help." Rex pleaded.

"Rex, I don't want anything to happen to you. We don't know how your nanites will react to these signals." Holiday said exasperated.

"I won't make any builds. I promise. I'll use my old fashion awesomeness to help." Rex grinned. Then he got serious. "Please, Doc? I wanna help. It's Six out there."

Holiday struggled. She didn't want Rex hurt but if she didn't let him go then he would be more apt to do something stupid. "Okay, but you have to do exactly what I say. Do you understand?" She looked at the boy sternly.

"Don't I always?" Rex grinned as he ran up the gangplank.

Now Rebecca was very worried.

0o0

"How big is this place?" Aimi wondered out loud as they headed down another corridor.

"Big enough that we should stay focused." Six snapped.

"Boy, you must be loads of fun at parties." Aimi said disdainfully.

"I don't go to parties." Six growled.

"Well, who'd invite you? You're such a stick in the mud." She retorted.

"And you're a spoiled brat." Six muttered. Aimi suddenly laughed. Six frowned and glanced at her, "What's so funny?"

"Us, we're fighting like we're related." She smiled.

"I'm glad it amuses you." Six said gruffly.

" It does. I've always wanted siblings... but I actually wanted a younger sister, so we could play girl stuff." She looked thoughtfully at Six.

" Holiday has a younger sister." Six said unexpectedly. He had no idea why he shared that with her.

"Really? Are they close?" She asked now curious.

"Very." Six replied.

"I think Rebecca would make a great sister-in-law." She said teasingly.

Six almost stumbled. "Don't say that." He snapped continuing to walk down the never ending hallway.

"Why not? Don't you think about stuff like that or are you scared?" She asked.

Aimi didn't know how close to truth her words were. It left Six feeling vulnerable. He didn't say anything. After some silence except for the sound of dripping water and the groaning of the metal, Aimi spoke again. "I offered to tell her about you."

Six spun around fiercely and walked menacingly toward her. "I told you that if you ever..."

"Relax, you know what she said? She told me no thanks. She wanted to hear it from you. Six, if you're so blind that you can't see how much she loves you, then you don't deserve her. She's got the patience of a saint. In fact, she should be canonized. But even she's not going to wait for you forever." Aimi snapped.

Six froze. Emotions he had been holding down came bubbling up. Holiday... Rebecca, who is the quintessential scientist, who is naturally curious, who had been for years trying to learn about him, refused information because... she loved him? Wanted to hear about his past from him?

Aimi looked at Six as he stood motionlessly with an expression she couldn't read. "Umm, Six? Are you okay? Don't kill me again." She joked weakly.

Six then just as abruptly turned around and began walking again. Aimi let out a breath in relief. She allowed him several feet of space before she followed. She had her katana at the ready... in case. Just as she was about to make a joke to lighten the mood something grabbed her arms and lifted her up. Her torch clattered to the floor.

"Ahhh! Six!" She yelped as she struggled to free herself. Six spun around.

"Aimi!" Six's magna blades slipped from his sleeves as he ran to her. But by the time he reached her, she had been pulled up through the vents.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews. Hope you are still enjoying the story. Sometimes I wish I could do animation. This whole section looked so much better in my head than I can describe with words. It took forever to write. Also I'm not sure if scientifically speaking CO2 is cold enough to freeze anything. But read with a suspension of belief.**

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Rex looked out over the waters at the bow of the ship. He resisted the urge to stick out his arms and shout, "I'm the king of the world."

Holiday had a tug boat pull the ship right to the edge of where the energy signals started. Then Aimi's men took over to row the rest of the way to avoid any problems that may occur because of the strange signals. After what seemed like endless miles of water and sky, Rex spotted two jets on the water… one green and one yellow.

"Doc! I see their planes!" Rex turned to tell Holiday who stood at the stern of the ship. Holiday quickly moved to where Rex stood.

Her heart sank when she noticed they were empty. So they were still trapped in the rig. She had secretly hoped that they would somehow have gotten out by now. Holiday had the ship pull next to the jets. A ladder was lowered so she could climb down and get a closer look. Rex accompanied her.

"What do you think, Doc?" Rex asked as he stood in Aimi's jet looking around for clues.

"I think they are in trouble down there and we have no way of getting there to help." Holiday slammed her fist against her hand.

Rex was surprised to see how agitated the doctor was. Suddenly, there was a high pitched whine that got louder and louder.

Holiday looked up. "Rex! Get down." Holiday dove into the cockpit of Six's jet. An explosion rocked the waters. The jets and ship rose and fell with the monster waves. Holiday pulled herself up and looked again. The sky was filled with at least a dozen fighter jets all flying towards them at full speed. She watched as another missile was fired. Now _they_ were in trouble.

0o0

As Six watched Aimi disappear into the vent, he folded his blades and jumped to grab the edge of the grate. He pulled himself halfway through to follow but something wrapped around his ankle and yanked him down. As he fell, he pulled one blade from his sleeve and sliced the tendril on his leg. Then he landed on his haunches. When he looked up more tentacles were coming out from the side vents. He brought out his other blade and attacked them… reducing them to shreds. The vine-like tendrils looked like some kind of kelp... never-ending kelp. The more he sliced, the more it regenerated. This was not working. He had to think of something to stop them from coming. He glanced around. The torch that Aimi dropped cast eerie shadows across the room. But it illuminated something he hadn't seen before… the fire extinguisher. He cut through several more tendrils before he got to the red cylindrical container hanging from the wall. He grabbed it and hit the kelp with a blast of CO2. The cold gas froze the kelp. Again Six folded his blades and hauled himself up the vent to help his sister.

Aimi struggled against the tentacles around her arms. Luckily, she had her katana in her hand when she was taken. Unfortunately, the vents were too narrow to maneuver her sword up to the vines that gripped her. She waited for the area to widen. As soon as there was more space, Aimi cut the vines holding her prisoner. The tentacles withdrew and all was quiet for a second. Then there was click sound and Aimi felt the air around her move. Next thing she knew she was being sucked further into the vent. She used her arms and legs to brace herself against the walls of the vent but she kept moving. As she slid further in she saw what was causing the powerful suction. A huge fan lay at the end of the exhaust vent. As debris flew past Aimi towards the fan, she saw how the blades easily sliced through it. She was about to become a hamburger!

0o0

The missile hit the water near the ship. The explosion caused huge waves to wash onto the deck. The men on board scrambled for cover. Holiday and Rex were still in the jets on the water. Holiday watched as the planes flew closer. They were sitting ducks out there in the water. She looked at Six's jet. It was a standard issue jump jet. Since it was equipped to block the signals, she should be able to fly it. She quickly formulated a plan.

"Rex, hurry, get on board the ship. Have them ready the cannons." Holiday called as she strapped herself into Six's jet.

"What are you going to do?" Rex asked.

"I'm going to try to lead as many away as I can. You'll need to try to take out the rest." Holiday lowered the hatch and started the plane.

Rex watched enviously as Holiday flew off. He wished he could use his boogie pack or at least fly a darn jet. He hurriedly got back on the boat. "Hey, Doc says get the cannons ready!" He shouted to the men on board.

Holiday wasn't sure she was up to a dog fight especially since she was outnumbered but she had little options left. She flew head on against the jets and fired her guns. She downed the lead plane but the rest returned fire. Holiday banked left to avoid the barrage of firepower from the remaining jets.

Four broke off and followed her. They fired. Holiday felt the bullets rip through parts of the plane. She clenched her jaw. Her jet was still in the air but a few more shots like that and she might not be. Then what good would she be? Looking at her radar she noticed that the planes were starting to break formation. She turned to look.

To her horror she realized that they were trying to hem her in. She quickly banked right to escape the enclosure. Her wing narrowly missed clipping the enemy jet's tail. She continued her trajectory until she made a 180 degree turn. Now she had the planes in her line of sight.

Not waiting to straighten out she fired her missiles. The planes scattered but two were too slow. She watched them burst into fireballs when the missiles hit. The other two planes regrouped and started flying straight at her. She tilted her jet sideways and flew in between two jets. Quickly, she straightened out and pulled up. The G-forces exerted against her body squeezed the air from her lungs. Holiday desperately tried not to black out as she rolled upside down. She then gently rolled the plane right side up. Now she was behind the two jets. She opened fired and downed them.

However, her elation was not to last when her jet jolted suddenly. She looked at her radar and realized that another jet was to her rear. She noticed smoke coming out of the left wing. That was not good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, just had a long night of meeting my students' parents. But I wanted to update this. Hope the pacing is right. I've been told that I tend to rush.**

**I do not own Generator Rex.**

Aimi was getting drawn into the spinning blades fast. The walls did not provide enough friction for her to get a good enough grip to stop her movement. She stabbed her katana into the wall but just as she feared the thin vent walls were not strong enough to hold her steady. The sword wobbled and the vent wall started to give way. Aimi could see her sword starting to tear the wall like paper. She glanced back at the fan apprehensively. Then her sword gave way. She gave a cry as she flew towards the deadly fan. Suddenly, something passed her. She heard metal crunching and she immediately stopped moving. Aimi pushed herself up and looked. Six stood with his legs split, braced against the sides of a perpendicular vent. He had one of his blades in his hand. She looked behind her. His other blade was lodged in the fan. Aimi gulped when she realized how close she was to being diced.

"Thanks." She said to Six.

"Don't mention it." Six said as he crawled into the vent. "Shall we see what's on the other side?"

"Let's shall." Aimi grinned as she slid to the end. She looked at the mangled fan and yanked out Six's magna blade. "I gotta get me one of these, babies."

"They're one of a kind." Six answered as he accepted the blade from his sister.

"I figured." She sighed as she kicked the fan out of its base. The siblings peered out the newly formed hole.

Aimi gasped. Six merely raised an eyebrow. The room was cavernous but what really caught their attention were the blue lines that circumvented the whole room. Every few seconds a flash of light would travel through the lines. They traveled into a large monitor hanging from a thick metal arm in the ceiling. The monitor had a single red line across the screen. The kelp they had faced earlier covered the floor of the room. They waved ominously as if waiting for an unsuspecting prey to wander into their folds.

"Wow, fun room." Aimi commented. "Not nightmare inducing at all."

Six gave her a weary look from behind his shades. Then he scanned the room.

"Looks like this is the control room." He commented.

"What gave you the first clue?" Aimi asked sarcastically.

Six ignored her. "It looks like she's sending commands through those lines. If we sever them maybe we can stop those signals."

"So we just need to get past the killer kelp, maybe some more poisonous gas, and other assorted traps and take out a giant monitor?" Aimi observed. "Sure piece of cake."

"I'm open to suggestions." Six said dryly.

The monitor suddenly sprung alive. The single red line bubbled into a red eye.

"You have been most troublesome. But that will be rectified now." The squirming tentacles elongated and came after them.

"Scatter!" Six yelled.

Both he and Aimi jumped from the small opening. Six tucked into a ball and spun mid-air. Then he straightened like an arrow, pulling out his blades from his sleeves. He managed to impale one of the blades into the metal arm holding the monitor.

Aimi made a huge leap over the creeping kelp. Then hopping from strand to strand so quickly that the snake-like vines didn't get a chance to latch onto her she reached the other side of the room. She grabbed onto a ledge and pulled herself onto a small balcony.

The tentacles changed directions and came after the two ninjas. Aimi got into a fighting stance. Six readied his free blade. They waited for the onslaught.

0o0

Rex watched helpless as he saw smoke coming from Doc's plane. He had to do something but what? He watched as Aimi's men on deck load the cannons and fire at the planes overhead. But because of the planes' speed and agility the cannonballs were not making much of a difference. The best they were doing was keeping the planes from getting too close to the ship. Another plane flew by spraying the deck with bullets. Rex dove against the side of the ship and listen to the sound of the cannons being fired. A thought hit him as his back hit the rope ladder that had been hastily tossed to the side. He peered over the side. Aimi's bright yellow jet still sat in the water by the ship. Rex grabbed the rope ladder and repelled over the side hanging onto the end of it. He jerked to stop and bounced back twice before smacking against the side of the ship. Wincing in pain from the impact, he swung himself over to the plane. After getting into the cockpit he placed his hand on the computer in the plane. The control panel lit up and the plane started. He grinned. Now they were in business.

Holiday struggled to get her plane under control. With her wing damaged she was flying erratically. She saw the enemy plane come back. She knew she was in trouble. Then without warning the jet burst into flames. Shocked, Holiday looked over to see a bright yellow jet. As the yellow jet flew by she saw Rex at the controls. He gave her a salute and a wink before banking right to attack the other jets. How on earth was Rex flying the plane? She decided to ask questions later. Right now she had some jets to take down.

0o0

Six and Aimi were hacking away at the boundless crop of kelp.

"Ugh, I'll never be able to eat miso soup again." Aimi commented as she sliced through another batch of kelp.

Six didn't bother answering. He was busy trying to fend off the obtrusive seaweed while trying to take out the metal arm holding up the monitor. When he realized he wasn't able to easily cut down the monitor he turned his attention to the blue lines that surrounded the room. If he can somehow disrupt the flow, perhaps he can stop ZAG-RS's control of the kelp. Then it occurred to him that the lights traveling through the lines were like how signals move around in the brain… electric signals… that can be disrupted by a magnetic field.

Six sliced through several more tentacles before he joined his swords together. He jammed the connected blades into the monitor. Electric sparks flew out from the monitor and seemed to spread through the whole room.

"What are you doing?" The female voice of ZAG-RS became distorted. "I must insist you stop."

Painful electric shocks pulsed through Six's body. He ignored it and continued jamming his blades into the monitor. Suddenly one of the vines wrapped around Six's waist and tried to yank him away. Before it could move, however, Aimi, who had somehow reached her brother, sliced it into ribbons.

"Whatever you're doing, it's working!" She yelled keeping the tendrils away with her katana.

Six gritted his teeth. Finally after a few more seconds the kelp stopped squirming and fell to the floor. The eye on the monitor started flickering and with a high pitch whine which sounded suspiciously like a scream the screen blew out. The blue lines disappeared and the room was plunged into darkness.

**Sorry stopping here. Need to sleep. I hope to update soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything! **

Six was enveloped by a sea of darkness. He had a hard time breathing. It was like something was sitting on his chest. He struggled to get up, to move, to breath. Six heard his name being called. Who was calling him? Wait, where was he? Gradually, some clarity came back to him. The last thing he remembered he was trying to stop ZAG-RS and the killer seaweed. He slowly opened his eyes. Blurry shapes came into focus. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw his sister's worried face through his shades. He coughed a few times before pushing himself up.

"Don't scare me like that!" She slapped him on his arm as he sat up.

Six winced as she hit a bruise. "Ohh, sorry." She slapped his other arm instead.

"Stop hitting me." He snapped slowly rolling around to get on his feet.

"Look you were out for like ten minutes. I thought you were going to die. Then how will Holiday become my sister-in-law?" She said half joking, half serious.

"And stop saying things like that. " Six tested to see how steady he was before he ventured to face her. "What do you know about relationships anyway? I don't see any ring on you." As soon as the words left his mouth, Six regretted it.

Aimi looked like she was struck. Her face went from pale to mottle red. Apparently, Six was not the only one that can hit a nerve. "If you can walk, let's get out of here." She said abruptly turning around, her electric torch lighting the way.

Six didn't say anything but followed her. He wanted to ask her what happened to ZAG-RS. He also had no idea what had happened after he had blacked out. But he thought it wiser not to say anything just yet. Aimi was not in a commutative mood which was odd for her. However, thousands of questions floated in his head. Finally, curiosity got the better of him. "What happened to me?" He asked in his usual tone. Aimi didn't say anything at first. After what seemed like an eternity, she paused, took several deep breaths and turned around. Six was surprised to see her eyes were a red rimmed. There were trails of dried tears down her face. But she answered him as if nothing was wrong.

"After the explosion, you were thrown into the kelp bed. You must have hit your head because you were totally out when I reached you. I pulled you out of the room because it started filling with smoke. You blew up the room but good." That got a small smile out of her. "I still can't reach anyone but the kelp is gone. I don't know if ZAG-RS is destroyed or not but so far nothing's come after us."

Six nodded. "ZAG-RS probably downloaded itself to another part of the rig. She hasn't been destroyed if communications are still down."

"You're probably right. "Aimi had turned around now and started down the hallway again. "We'd better get out of here before she regroups."

"I'm sorry. " Six added. Aimi paused a moment. Without turning around she gave a slight nod. There was palpable silence again.

"His name was Robert." Aimi said quietly after some time. "We were going to be married. I didn't tell him what I did. I was just going to leave the old life quietly behind. But… he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The car bomb was meant for me." They wordlessly walked down the hall for a bit.

"That doesn't really make me want to pursue a relationship." Six finally ventured to say.

Aimi laughed mirthlessly. "Six, do you know how hard it is to find someone who loves you for who you are? I should have told Robert about me. If he'd known maybe he would have been more careful or maybe he would have left. Either way he might still be around. Holiday knows some things about you. Maybe you should tell her the rest. Let her decide what she wants. But you can't do this half-heartedly so to speak. It'll only end up hurting her in the end."

Six swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't know… I don't know how to tell her." He admitted. "I don't know if she'll accept me if she knew."

"Only one way to find out." Aimi said softly.

Before Six could answer the lights flickered on. Six and Aimi stiffened and drew out their weapons.

0o0

Rex had taken down two planes. Now that he had their attention he was trying to lead the rest away from the ship. Putting his had on the control panel he ordered the plane to barrel roll. "Whoo hoo!" He cheered. He didn't know why Six wouldn't let him fly. This was easy. But as usual when Rex gets cocky, bad things happen. His plane jolted. He looked behind him. His tail was smoking. He had been hit. Rex gritted his teeth, a habit he picked up from Six. He checked the plane to see if it could still fly. When it looked like everything was still working, although he was not flying as straight or as fast, Rex told the plane to fly up. He quickly decelerated and allowed the plane to pass him. He then flew lower and shot the enemy plane from the back. He took it out cleanly. One more down 6 more to go. Great.

He checked to see where Holiday was. It looked like she was doing ok despite the damaged wing. Then his heart stopped. She was hit unexpectedly by gun fire. Her engines caught on fire and her plane started going down. Rex watched in horror as Holiday's jet started crashing into the waters below.

0o0

"I can't believe I'm fighting a vacuum cleaner. And it's winning!" Aimi said in disbelief. The electric cord had wrapped itself around Aimi's wrist and was pulling her towards it. She was fending off the hose with her katana. She glanced over at Six. A maintenance droid had attacked him from behind. Its long flexible metallic arms were wrapped around Six's neck. Six had one hand gripping the arm trying to keep it from squeezing the life out of him. He quickly swung his body. The droid was caught off balance and came flying around. Six brought his blades up and impaled it through the droid. Sparks flew out and the arm slackened. He turned to help Aimi but she already had cut the hose off the vacuum and was making short work of the rest of the appliance.

"We must be getting too close." Six observed.

"I just want to get out of here. Once up top we can blow this rig to kingdom come." Aimi growled.

"She probably knows that and is trying to keep us down here." Six noted. "They won't fire on the rig while we're here."

"Then why was she trying to kill us back there?" Aimi grumbled.

"Well, they won't know we're dead." Six said.

"Devious." Aimi shook her head. "Who created this thing?"

"Rex's brother." Six sighed.

"Really? He must be messed up in the head." Aimi carefully treaded down the hall.

"He's a brilliant eccentric or so Holiday tells me." Six didn't bother hiding his scorn for the scientist.

"So he's well-meaning but misunderstood?" Aimi asked sarcastically.

"He hadn't meant for the program to become sentient but... well, here we are." Six followed Aimi down the rest of the hall. "He's Rex's brother so we tolerate him."

"How nice of you." Aimi stopped at a door. "Wanna see what's on the other side?"

"Ladies first." Six made a mock bow.

"Again, how nice of you." Aimi grabbed her katana and sliced the door. They watched as the two halves broke apart revealing a rather large droid.

Both Six and Aimi jumped back.

"You are not going anywhere. My fighter jets are taking care of your friends on the surface. I will take care of you now." The security droid stated flatly.

Wait! Friends on the surface? Did that mean Holiday and Rex somehow managed to get here? Six's heart stopped when he realized that Holiday and Rex might be in danger. He grinded his teeth and charged the robot.

**Almost done, I think. I hope it's still entertaining.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I will be away this week. I original was going to make this the last chapter but as I kept writing more stuff kept cropping up. I have the weird compulsion that wants things to be even numbered. But since I won't be around I wanted to leave a new chapter, another compulsion. **

**Sorry, I realized I had rewritten the chapter and anyway I got confused. I only have a short chapter written so far.**

**I do not own Generator Rex.**

"Doc! Doc! "Rex yelled frantically into the comlink. There was no response. Rex was starting to panic. What was he going to do? If only he could use his builds! He called the men on the warship.

"Can anyone here me?" He forced himself to sound calm.

"Manny here, what's up?" A voice crackled through the static.

"Did you see where Doc's plane fell?" He asked.

"Yeah, we saw it go down. We are going over there now but it's hard to maneuver this beast."

Rex knew that by the time they reached her she may have drowned if she wan't already dead from the impact. Gunfire snapped him out of his thoughts. He saw that several planes were firing on him. Rex in his anger and panic, pushed the plane to its limit. He pulled back suddenly and the plane jerked up. One of the planes overshot him and he blasted it. But the last remaining planes, now wary of his tricks, boxed him in. He was now trapped! Rex had no place to go. A crazy plan developed. The planes were extremely close to him. Infact close enough that an explosion can take them out all at once. But unless the timing was right he would be toast as well. Oh well, as Bobo had said before, "Large risks, pay big." or something like that. He put his hand on the control panel. The plane started to overload. A large explosion ensued.

0o0

Six and Aimi fought the Frankenstein-like robot. It was harder than they thought. The robot had several deadly tools at its disposal like a portable electric drill and a blow torch. It waved the deadly They couldn't get close enough to get a clear shot. Apparently, ZAG-RS was getting wise to their methods.

"Both targets eliminated." ZAG-RS stated suddenly.

Six's heart froze again... Rex and Rebecca! Enough was enough.

"Distract it!" He yelled to Aimi.

Aimi nodded and using her tanto pinned one of ZAG-RS's deadly appendages to the wall. She then engaged the other makeshift weapons. Six did a backflip onto the robot.

"End of the road!" He put his magna blades together and created a magnetic field. He once again jammed his blades into the robot. The magna blade caused the robot to fall apart. One by one the parts fell off until all that was left was a computer tablet. A single green line appeared across the cracked screen.

"I still win." It announced. "Your friends are gone. The other programs will finish what I have started."

Aimi growled and crushed the screen beneath her heeled boots. The screen went dead. She glanced at Six who had paled considerably.

"I'm sure it was just messing with us." She tried to reassure him.

Six didn't answer but he realized that his comlink suddenly started working. He touched it. "Rex! Holiday! Do you read?"

The static continued for a second.

"Six! Oh my gosh! I'm so glad to hear your voice!" Six felt a sense a relief until Rex added, "Six, Holiday's plane was shot down. She's underwater somewhere.

Aimi started. She grabbed Six's arm and pulled him past the wreckage that was ZAG-RS into the next room. She thought it looked familiar. It was the room where they had started. She saw the hatch they had entered. Six snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and using his magna blades cut the hatch opened. Water immediately poured into the room. Aimi put the breathing apparatus on as the room filled with water.

**Sorry. That's all I have. When I get back I'm going to finish this and try to keep it as 10 chapters. Again because of the OCDness.**


End file.
